Their Christmas at Vermont
by Molly Lamberti
Summary: This is a one Shot story of Christmas at Vermont. It contains the a adapted version of the "Sexy" phone call from Fitz to Olivia. I hope you enjoy


passion

**Their Christmas in Vermont**

**_Hope you enjoy this one shot story. _**

**_It contains an adaption of the "sexy" phone call Fitz made to Olivia_**

##############################

The weather was freezing in New York but Olivia did not care she was just happy to be there. She was shopping for Christmas gifts and was almost done. She was sure Fitz would love the personalised cufflinks. They were classy, understated and very expensive. This and 6 bottles of William Larue Weller, a Kentucky bourbon which ranked as the second best whisky in the world, was sure to delight him. As things were she decided against getting gifts for his children, so as to not upset Mellie.

Tonight she had arranged a thank you meal for her gladiators at the chef's table - Brooklyn Fare. The reservations were hard to get but she had pulled a few strings and handled it. She also arranged for them to stay for two days at the luxury Plaza hotel, where they could take advantage of the health and wellness facilities, plus the unique butler service she had ordered for them. This, together with a bonus, was her Christmas gift to her wonderful team. She headed back to the Plaza to get ready for the evening, excited and looking forward to spending a fun, relaxing evening with her Gladiators.

Back at the hotel she texted Fitz to say she would be heading to Vermont in the morning and asked when she should expect him. After a while he texted back to say Christmas Eve morning was the earliest he could manage but they would have almost 3 days to share. Since his divorce it was much easier to spend time together but, being able to have three days, in succession, was still rare because his presidential duties always came first. This Christmas as a couple would be special, as there was no need to hide their love from the world anymore. Already there were pictures of them together at various functions, emerging on newspapers and magazines round the world, all carefully leaked by Fitz's press secretary.

Olivia would have one clear day in Vermont before Fitz arrived, which would give her just enough time to put up some Christmas decorations. She spent some time on the internet ordering a tree, decorations and some luxury food items for express delivery, then telephoned Mary, the housekeeper, at Vermont and asked her to prepare for her arrival tomorrow and to expect a Christmas tree to be delivered along with the decorations and foodstuffs. They talked a bit about the food menu for the next few days and where the tree should be placed and when she was satisfied everything was covered, Olivia finished the call. She was so happy that she and Fitz could, at last, spend a few days together. Their last meeting at Thanksgiving had to be cancelled, due to a crisis in the world that Fitz had to be involved with. They had both spent that day miserable without each other, but at least Fitz got to see his kids briefly in the evening sharing a quick supper with them.

She met her Gladiators at the Plaza "Champagne Bar" where they had drinks before heading off to the Brooklyn Fare. The dinner went well and they had some fun, recapping on some of the more embarrassing cases they had solved. Abby was a very good mimic and was hilariously ruthless in imitating people, in particular Hollis whom they all hated. The unique food was superb, with fifteen small plate courses in all, cooked by the Head Chef. Afterwards they all met up in Olivia's suite for a nightcap before heading off to their own rooms.

More than a bit drunk Olivia sent a **very** saucy, captioned photo and text to Fitz, then headed off to bed and quickly fell asleep, more due to the alcohol than being tired.

She had previously booked a table for them all at the Plaza "Palm Court" for breakfast which comprised of a very diverse menu. The next morning, very hung over, they all met up and chose their breakfast, with Olivia opting for the "House prepared granola parfait" with Greek yogurt and berries. Delicious as it was she was far too hung over to appreciate it and mainly concentrated on the accompanying coffee. Breakfast over and wishing them all a happy Christmas Olivia said her goodbyes with hugs and kisses, then excitedly collecting her baggage headed off.

She caught a flight to Burlington and from there Jack, Mary's husband was waiting to drive her to Vermont. Stepping inside the house she looked around. Each time she was there it took her breath away. Tall windows flanked the front entrance, which in itself was made entirely of toughened glass, so that you could see a panoramic view of the surrounding area.

The front door had no lobby but led straight into the living room. Dominating the room was the brick hewn fireplace where a welcoming fire was piled high and burning brightly. The grand piano looked imposing but, so "in place" for such a large room, and the parquet flooring had a highly polished herringbone pattern. A luxurious Persian rug was placed between two plush couches arranged each side of the fire, they looked very soft and inviting and after the long journey Olivia was tempted to sink into one to relax. Lastly she spotted the huge Christmas tree in the corner placed just as she had asked. Fitz, Olivia mused, had done a great job in planning the design of the house which was a combination of local wood, glass, marble and brick, rendering it elegant, striking and so inviting. She just loved it here.

Jack took her luggage to the master bedroom. Just off the main living room there was a smaller comfortable room which served as a lounge for the staff to retire to during the day when they were not needed. The kitchen/dining room also led off living room and was very modern, all marble and glass with sleek cupboards, built in appliances, an island with bar stools and a wonderful range cooker. The kitchen flooring was a polished concrete which reflected light into the room and had been continued into the dining area. The dining table was long and rectangular with three pendant lights suspended over it, whilst eight cushioned dining chairs surrounded it. The table itself was covered with a wonderfully embroidered Irish linen tablecloth, but was only set with two heavy candelabra and a small display of dried flowers at present. Olivia sat at a barstool and chatted with Mary whilst eating lunch.

Lunch finished, Olivia kissed Mary on the cheek and ran upstairs to their bedroom, stopping to admire the beautiful stained glass skylight, which Fitz had commissioned from a local artist. On the first floor there was four double bedrooms and one master room and each one contained a walk-in wardrobe and an En-Suite bathroom. In addition the master bedroom also contained a dressing room and small lounge area complete with television. It was the only other room to have an open fire as the others had radiators. The top floor contained a games room for Fitz's children and three more guest rooms, where the secret service men usually took turns in sleeping.

Olivia headed to the master bedroom and was pleased to see Mary had already lit the fire. She unpacked, took a long soak in the bath then laid down for a nap. When she woke it was early evening so she dressed, added another log to the fire then headed off to the kitchen to see what Mary had cooked for dinner. The smell of cooking made her hungry and she dug into the steamed sea bass and wild rice, which was delicious, and washed it down with a glass of red wine. After dinner she selected a book to read from the study and snuggled into a couch. Mary and Jack said goodnight and retired to their flat over the garage. Olivia had completely unwound and was soaking up the warmth from the fire when Fitz phoned.

"I love and miss you" he said in his deep sexy voice. "Tell me what you are wearing"

"I have my silk lounge set on Fitz" she replied, laughing "and **you** are naughty, but I love and miss you too"

"Take it off and lay on the rug, I want to imagine you naked, with your skin glowing and inviting me to kiss it" he commanded.

Her breath caught in her throat and enthralled she felt desire rise up in her.

He carried on "I would spread you out and look at every inch of you. I wouldn't kiss you on the lips first, I'd make you wait for that. Starting at the bottom I would work my way up, slowly, deliberately, to the very place that you love me kissing, and when there, I wouldn't stop until you begged me too. Then - and **only** then - I would finally kiss you, on your mouth, so you could taste yourself."

Subconsciously, her hand had moved to her breasts and she was touching herself, a slight moan escaping her lips.

"And then?" she asked, eyes gleaming with passion.

"You will have to wait until I am with you to learn the rest" He smiled into the phone, knowing he was teasing her.

"**UGH**!" she cried "I **HATE** you"

"I **hate** you too" he replied, laughing at their inside joke. "That was for the **very** sexy photo and text you sent me late last night I am just returning the favour. Goodnight sweet baby, I will phone you tomorrow" he laughed and put the phone down.

Olivia blushed furiously remembering the photo she took to accompany the text she sent him. She had posed, on her bed, in just her silk pyjama jacket, which only partially covered her buttocks and with just one button done up, her breasts had spilled out. She then pursed her lips in a kiss, took a selfie with the caption. "I need some loving – do you?" she was quite explicit in what she wanted to do to him. Maybe she was more than a bit drunk yesterday, she mused. Smiling she put the phone down and decided to go to bed, although she wasn't sure how much sleep she would get.

She got up late the next morning after having a restless night. Her dreams were mostly about Fitz. Damn his phone call she thought, he better not have a repeat performance tonight unless he could back it up. She showered and dressed in jeans and sweater and went downstairs. After breakfast she and Mary got out the decorations and planned how they would look.

First they tackled the dining table, placing a Christmassy runner over the tablecloth adding an elaborate centrepiece and some candles for the candelabra, it looked stunning. They moved into the living room and putting a beautiful garland, across the fireplace mantle they also added candles and lights. Two other garlands were woven through the staircase and gallery banisters both having tiny fairy lights added to complete the effect. It was hard work but fun, they stopped for a lunch break and discussed how the tree was going to be dressed.

After lunch had been cleared Olivia asked Jack to go outside and dress some conifers with lights and put the Christmas wreath on the door, whilst she and Mary tackled the Christmas tree. She preferred to dress the tree with plenty of dainty little lights and a large star placed at the top. The effect was delightfully elegant and by late afternoon all was finished. They all stood back and admired the decorations.

The air was wafting with the smell of pine from the tree, which sparkled in the corner. Everywhere else lights twinkled, peeking from their garlands. Olivia was satisfied with the results and thanked Mary and Jack. She ran upstairs lit the fire and got her presents, to place under the tree whilst Mary served up a nice pot roast for dinner. They all ate together and after clearing up the couple retired to their flat.

Fitz texted "Something has come up, I won't be able to phone as I have to go to a meeting but will see you tomorrow late morning"

She was a bit disappointed but realised this is what her life would be like until he finished his term. The country must come first and she couldn't complain as she helped make him President. She was immensely proud of him as he was the best politician she knew who, sincerely loved and tried to do the best for the country. She settled with a book and read until she was tired enough to go to bed and sleep.

Up early next morning and after breakfast, Olivia decided to go for a run around the estate before Fitz arrived. Going out through the kitchen and past the greenhouse she ran through the orchard which, stripped bare of its leaves looked quite forlorn in the freezing air. On she ran finally stopping at the half frozen lake. She shielded her eyes from the low watery sun and looked at the surrounding landscape. It was tranquil, stark and very picturesque in winter and she drank in the atmosphere feeling totally at peace. She looked up as some snowflakes started falling quite fast, and shivering with cold she headed back. Olivia arrived at the house, and spotting Fitz flew to him. He lifted her up and spun her around and still holding her they looked at each other and kissed.

"Hi" he said smiling, and kissing her nose added "I missed you so much – you feel so cold"

She buried her head in his chest and hugged him like this was the first time. Looking up at him she replied softly "Hi, I missed you too" and felt happy tears sting her eyes.

"Come let's sit by the fire and warm you up. Mary would you bring us some coffee please?" Fitz asked.

They sat down on the couch and Olivia snuggled into Fitz. At first they just sat and sipped their coffee just content to be in each other's company and snatching smouldering looks at one another. Then Olivia chatted about her time in New York and the dinner with the Gladiators. Fitz happily listened, unwinding as he did, wanting to leave the Oval Office behind for these few precious days with her.

"The decorations and tree looked wonderful Livvie" he observed "I also see the presents under the tree" he looked at her inquisitively.

"Yes and you will be able to open them tomorrow and not before" she laughingly said, leaning into Fitz bumping his shoulder.

Outside it was snowing quite hard and Fitz called the Secret service men inside not wanting them to freeze in that weather. He was sure it was quite safe to do so as Cyrus was the only one who knew where he was. Also Vermont was unlisted as a Presidential residence as the deeds were in Olivia's name so he felt doubly confident of their safety. They had some lunch then decided to retire to their bedroom and left the staff huddling round the TV in the smaller lounge. Mary would bring dinner up later but in the meantime Fitz did not want them to be disturbed. The staff exchanged looks, knowing this was how it always was with them at Vermont.

They took a shower together and Fitz washing Olivia's body set it tingling. "Hi" he said once again, kissing her. She looked deeply into his eyes and replied "Hi" feeling extremely aroused. After they dried themselves he picked Olivia up and carrying her to the bed. "Now! You wanted to know what came next in our phone call" she giggled as he laid her on the bed and started kissing her inner thighs.

"This and This" he murmured huskily, working his way up her body until he came to her core. He kept his promise and didn't stop until she begged him to and then he kissed her deeply on the lips, so she tasted her own juices as he slid inside her. They always made love like it was the first time, with a frenzied passion. She stroked and kissed his ears causing them to flush a deep red, then looked at him her eyes aflame with lust until, crying out his name she climaxed wave upon wave. His urgent need of her gave him intense sensual pleasure and finally he came too spilling his seed into her. They lay entwined and quiet and after a while drifted into sleep.

A knock on the door roused him. It was dark in the bedroom apart from the flickering fire built high. He opened the door to see Mary with their dinner on trays he thanked her an bought the trays inside. They ate it sitting on the couch then, leaving the empty dishes outside, took their wine back to bed not bothering to turn any lights on. They spent the evening kissing, drinking and finally making love again, the glowing fire bathing their bodies. This is how it was when they were together, always in their own little bubble with the world receding. Content at last they fell in a deep sleep.

Olivia woke to find Fitz had gone from the bed, she looked at the clock and saw it was 7.00am and groaning drifted back into sleep.

"Livvie" Fitz called rousing her. He held a tray filled with toast and coffee for them both. Sleepily she smiled and pulled herself up. Balancing the tray he popped back into bed, kissed her and said "Good Morning"

"Ugh! your feet are cold" she said kissing him back "what have you been doing?" She sipped her coffee and waited for a reply.

"Well I lit the fire downstairs and made breakfast for us. Don't forget we get to cook dinner for us and the staff today, so I also prepared all the vegetables and put the roast on."

She kissed him, she was glad he was cooking she would only burn everything as it was not her thing. But she loved that he wanted to cook Christmas lunch as a way of thanking the staff that cared for him all year round. At Vermont he liked to keep things real and as normal as possible and cooking was something he enjoyed doing along with chopping logs for the fires.

"Here is one of your presents Olivia" he said giving her a box.

"Yours is downstairs" she replied "let's wait and open them together"

"Just open this one, **then** we can open he rest downstairs" Fitz pleaded.

Puzzled she agreed. On opening the box another small box nestled in a wad of tissue which, when opened contained a large solitaire engagement ring. She gasped and looked at him.

"Marry me Olivia" Fitz said.

Tears filling her eyes she replied "yes Fitz" and kissed him, knocking the coffee over. They both laughed and jumped out of bed, breaking the moment. The ring fitted perfectly and Olivia thought this was the best Christmas ever, as at last they would be together and she could dare hope for children. Showered and dressed Fitz headed downstairs to cook dinner and Olivia cleared up their mess added more logs to the fire. She too showered left her hair natural then after getting ready, followed him down. Fitz had everything to schedule so they sat down and exchanged presents. Fitz loved his cufflinks and whisky and Olivia was ecstatic over the diamond pendant necklace and matching earrings he gave her.

Christmas dinner was a merry affair and the food was delicious. The couple were toasted with champagne, on their engagement but sworn to secrecy until it was officially released. After dinner Fitz spent a private moment with each of his staff, thanking and giving them all a bonus, whilst Olivia cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. The afternoon was spent chatting and watching the usual films on TV. Altogether they had a wonderfully normal day and finally retired to bed full of food and happiness. Their love making was especially tender that night and they slept, Fitz cradling Olivia in his arms.

The next day followed the same pattern although Mary cooked this time. They hung out eating and drinking too much, watching a movie on TV and being totally immersed in one another. The staff kept a respectful distance by retiring to the smaller lounge.

Late afternoon they wrapped up warm and walked around the estate for some fresh air, their arms around one another with secret service following at a discreet distance. It was freezing and the snow crunched beneath their feet, their noses glowing red in the cold.

"Once my term ends Livvie It would be nice to live here full time. We should have children, two I think would be nice" Fitz said.

"And I can make jam" she responded, turning to kiss him. Realising their dream was finally going to happen after all these years filled her with such happiness, although she wasn't sure how good her jam making would be. On returning to the house they reluctantly packed, ready to leave and return to everyday life. Their lovemaking was tinged with a desperation and some sadness at parting because Fitz had arranged for a helicopter to pick them up early evening and return them to Washington.

"Thank you for the most wonderful Christmas Fitz" she whispered in his ear.

"You are the most important thing in my life Livvie and I am nothing without you so, thank you for making me the happiest fiancé. At New Year it is my turn to have the children and I want to explain that we will be marrying. We will meet soon after they know and together announce our engagement to the world" He looked at her with such love that she felt they could overcome any obstacle together and was satisfied.


End file.
